Dulce castigo
by agatali12
Summary: Por revivir a los caballeros de oro, por ayudar a Atena, una Diosa es castigada por los 3 dioses supremos, siendo acompañada en su castigo por su hermana menor, también juntándose sus doncellas y guardianas.¿El castigo les traerá algo bueno para ella y a quienes la acompaña?,¿Los santos de oro podrán conocer a las personas que podrá hacerlos felices?.EN EDICIÓN!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen sino al gran** **Masami Kurumada**

 **La historia en si si lo es.**

 **Este es el tercer fic que hago así que espero que les guste si es así espero sus reviews.**

 **Correcciones: Monkey (gracias amiga _)**

 **Prólogo**

 **Olimpo- salón de los Dioses.**

-Hemos tomado una decisión-escucho que habla Zeus.

-Acaria por tu insolencia e incumplimiento a la orden que dio mi hermano Zeus sobre que Atenea no puede recibir ayuda de ningún tipo, esa ley también aplica a tu poder de hacer volver a la vida a las personas-escucho que me dice Poseidón, me encuentro en medio de la sala siendo rodeada por las sillas de los Dioses y Diosas siendo ocupados por ellos, ellos son testigos del castigo que me va imponer los tres Dioses mayores.

-Poder que usaste para que vuelvan a la vida los caballeros de oro-habló Hades dando un golpe en la mesa-sabes cuantos problemas me causaste por tu insolencia, el inframundo está hecho un caos por tu culpa, de verdad me has decepcionado.

Cuando escuche eso me hizo sentir mal. Decepcione al rey del inframundo y no solo a él sino también a Poseidón y a Zeus. Nunca pensé que mis actos podrían perjudicar de alguna manera a los Dioses. Las ganas de llorar se hacen presente.

-Calma Hades deja que Zeus diga lo que tiene que decir- interfiere Poseidón haciendo que su hermano se calmara, al verme en medio de la sala con la cabeza agachada  
"me has decepcionado a mí también Acaria" –piensa el dios poniéndose recto en su silla.

-Tu castigo será...- no puede seguir hablando, ya que en ese momento se abre la puerta de la sala entrando Atenea, interrumpiendo así a Zeus.

-Atenea no debes estar aquí-Artemisa le llama la atención.

-Lo se Artemisa, padre por favor no la puedes castigar- le dice arrodillándose ante él y los otros Dioses-padre te lo suplico no la castigues, solo me quiso ayudar.

-En que te quiso ayudar Atenea?-le pregunta olvidando que Atenea no cumplió lo que le pidió de no entrar en esta habitación.

-Padre yo me encontraba triste y la única que se dio cuenta fue ella por lo tanto me quiso ayudar, volviendo a la vida a los caballeros de oro que murieron destruyendo el muro de los lamentos en el inframundo-le dice conteniendo las lágrimas que quería comenzar a salir.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que no haya acatado mi orden, así que su castigo será- otra vez Atenea le interrumpe.

-Pero padre-pide con suplica.

-A callar Atenea, sal en este momento- alza la voz, apuntándole con la mano la salida.

"Lo siento "me dice Atenea por medio de mi mente "No te preocupes, no es tu culpa "le digo retándole importancia intente sonreírle pero me salió una mueca.

-Acaria tu castigo será volver a ser humana hasta que respires tu último aliento de vida, pasaras penas y sacrificio como cualquier mortal-sentencia.

"No es tan malo" pienso sonriendo, los demás Dioses también sonríen.

-Pero tu hermana te acompañara en tu castigo- cuando escucho aquello sentí que mi alma cayó al piso al saber quién me acompañaría.

-No puede, mi hermana no tiene nada que ver con lo que hice- refute queriendo salvar a mi pequeña hermana-no me ayudo ni nada.

-Como tú lo dices, no te ayudo pero tampoco te lo prohibió así que también volverá a ser humana, es mi última palabra-se levanta de su asiento creando un vórtice en el suelo donde me encuentro haciendo que desaparezca.

"Lo siento tanto hermanita" fue lo que pienso antes de caer por el vórtice cayendo a la inconsciencia recordando lo que paso el día anterior

 **Continuara...**

 **Listo! primer cap editado.**

 **Gracias a Raquel por avisarme que el fic no se daba a entender (aprecio la sinceridad)**

 **No subiré nuevos caps hasta que este corregido los anteriores; espero que me sepan comprender.**

 **Ya una amiga me esta ayudando (de nuevo gracias Monkey, si a alguien le interesa saber ella también es autora de fics, se los recomiendo =))**

 **Att. Agatali12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen sino al gran Masami Kurumada**

 **La historia en si si lo es.**

 **Este es mi tercer fanfic que hago así que espero que les guste si es así espero sus reviews.**

 **Correcciones: Monkey (_)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Campos Elíseos (1 día antes)**

-Estas segura?-me pregunta en tono temeroso-te meterás en problemas por ayudarme.

-Antes no te ayude y en ese entonces sufriste por la pérdida de quienes te protegían, esta vez no me quedare con los brazos cruzados, les daré una oportunidad para que sean felices-respondo viendo la cara de tristeza que tiene la Diosa de la sabiduría "estará recordando a sus amigos y caballeros?, estoy segura que así es"

-Y te lo agradezco, pero eso te meterá en problemas con Zeus-me recordó que previamente nos había dicho que nadie intercediera anudándole a Atenea, que ser la protectora de la tierra tenía todas esas complicaciones y solo ella debía cargar con todo–mi padre hace tiempo dijo que ningún Dios me podía ayudar ni siquiera tú.

-Lo sé, estuve ahí cuando lo dijo- me siento en el suelo acariciando las flores que posee los campos Elíseos.

-Y aun así me piensas ayudar?-se sentó junto a mí, yo solo asentí, recibiendo un abrazo de su parte–gracias-susurro.

-De nada, lo hago por una amiga- le digo guiñándole –vamos a mi templo, ahí podre revivir a tus caballeros de armadura dorada sin interrupción- bromeo haciendo que Atenea ría.

 **Templo de Acaria (Sur de los campos elíseos)**

-Señorita, señorita- escucho las voces de unas muchachas.

-Ho…la chi…cas- salude a las 4 chicas que se encuentran en mi templo quienes al verme se me abalanzaron.

-Bienvenida señorita- escucho la voz de alguien quien faltaba –bienvenida sea Diosa Atenea.

-Ho…la Yu…za m…me puedes ayudar?!- le llame ya que no podía respirar por tantos abrazos.

-Chicas esa no es la manera de tratar a su Diosa- les dijo haciendo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me soltaran y se disculparan.

-Uf! pensé que iba a morir- hable haciendo que Atenea riera con ganas.

-No puedes morir, eres una Diosa- comenta entre risas.

-Lo sé, pero igual lo sentía como si pudiera- refute viendo a las chicas que aún se seguían disculpando –ya chicas, no es para tanto, no hay problema-les sonreí para tranquilizarlas.

-A qué se debe su visita Diosa Atenea?-escucho la pregunta de Yuza, gire rápidamente para ver con horror que Atenea le iba a decir, "iba", porque le tape la boca con mi mano justo a tiempo haciendo que la respuesta fuera inentendible.

-Estas de vista verdad Atenea- me dirijo a Atenea quien asintió rápido –muy bien, vamos a estar en mi habitación así que no se nos interrumpa- tome la mano de Atenea para ir corriendo antes de que Yuza se ocurriera por preguntarme que es lo que voy hacer para que no la interrumpa-Por poco- digo sacando todo el aire que había contenido –Atenea casi le dices lo que vamos hacer.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que sea malo decirle a Yuza- soltó alzando los hombros dando por obvia la respuesta.

-No crees que sea malo decirle, en serio Atenea?- le pregunto, Atenea solo asintió –se ve que no conoces muy bien a Yuza verdad?

-Solo sé que te quiere mucho y que te ayuda en lo que tú le pidas- me responde, lo que hace que me acerque poniendo mis manos en su cara comenzando a jalar sus cachetes.

-Eso también, pero lo que importa es que si Yuza se entera me mata y si no me mata, lo intentara, no me dejara comer y hacer lo que más me gusta- seguí jalando con fuerza sus cachetes.

-Enptienpdo, tenpdre cuipdapdo, pero puepdes dejar enp paz misp mepjiplla- hablaba tratando de zafarse de mi agarre, cosa que hice luego de un tiempo más.

-Eso espero, muy bien ven acá, necesito una cosa de ti- le llame para que se acercara a donde estoy –dame tu mano.

-Para qué?-dice algo confundida.

-Necesito una gota de tu sangre- le digo acercando un alfiler al pulgar de Atenea pinchándolo y poniéndolo en un recipiente.

-Solo necesitas eso?-se sorprende de seguro, pensaba que necesitaba los litros ilimitados que siempre se requieren.

-Si, además de….- no pude continuar, ya que una inesperada visitante entro en mi cuarto.

-Hermana te quiero enseñar algo- se arrojó encima para que le atrape -oh Atenea estas aquí- se separó de mi para abrazar a la Diosa de la sabiduría.

-Hola Iris- le devolvió el abrazo pero al mismo tiempo intentaba que le dejara pasar algo de oxigeno–tan enérgica como siempre.

-Y tu tan bella como siempre-la soltó de momento–y que te trae por el humilde templo de mi querida hermana.

-Eh no…nosotras- se notaba que estaba tratando de buscar alguna excusa que no develará lo que de verdad estaba pasando.

-Van a revivir a los caballeros dorados- no lo pregunto si no lo afirmo, viendo el objeto que su hermana siempre usa para dar vida nuevamente a los animales o a las personas que están a punto de morir, pero esta vez es diferente en vez de poner hiervas puso una gota de sangre.

-Có...cómo lo sabes?- pregunto "es la primera vez que voy a revivir a alguien dudo mucho que ella sepa cómo se hace" pienso.

-Fácil tu pones hiervas y otras cosa para que los animales y personas que están por morir se curen, mientras que ahora haz puesto una gota de sangre que tal vez sea de Atenea quien últimamente ha estado deprimida porque sus caballeros de oro se sacrificaron para poder destruir el muro de los lamentos, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- sonreía tras su conclusión, sabías que había leído los escritos antiguos en los que me basaba.

-Se nota que son hermanas-hablo Atenea quien había estado sumida en un muy pasivo silencio, le tomo la mano a mi hermana y la miro directo a los ojos–no le digas a nadie, es un secreto entre nosotras.

-Está bien- le respondió, sabía que el tener la confianza de la diosa le agradaba mucho y la hacía sentir tranquila-si tu padre se enterara lo que mi hermana está a punto de hacer a ti te va castigar Acaria.

-Lo sé y estaré dispuesta a que me castigue por esto- le respondo poniendo el ultimo ingrediente –ya está, Atenea, tus caballeros ya revivieron-le sonrió complacida y más por la cara de sorpresa de mi amiga.

-Tan rápido- me dice-"a menos que lo haya terminado de hacer cuando hablaba con Iris" –pensó la diosa- me acerque a ella con un recipiente con agua.

-Míralo por ti misma- le digo tocando en medio con mi dedo la superficie del agua haciendo que aparezca el santuario de Atenea –um, creo que lo tengo que acercar más- pongo mi otro dedo separándole para que se amplié más las imágenes.

-Gracias Acaria, no sé cómo poder pagarte la ayuda que me hiciste- lloró de felicidad, al ver sus adorados caballeros volviendo a estar en el santuario.

-Solo quiero que sea feliz, te considero como una hermana- le digo.

-Oye y yo que soy eh- me reclama mi pequeña hermana poniendo un mohín.

-Tú también, no te pongas celosa Iris, tu eres mi hermana mientras que a Atenea la considero como a una- me recargo en Iris –ya no te enojes sí-le pongo ojitos de ternura.

-Y dices que eres seria, te pareces a veces a mí- se rió ante lo que iba a decir –eres una Niña Diosa.

-Porque no vas a verlos Atenea- le sugerí esquivando el sobrenombre que me habían puesto hace tiempo los 3 Dioses mayores.

-Si mejor me voy, adiós-se despide cordial y aun emocionada mi querida amiga.

-Debe de estar Mei con Yuza no- le digo saliendo de mi habitación para ir con la guardiana Mei y Yuza que seguramente estarán preparando dulces con la ayuda de mis doncellas y las de Iris.

-Oye no me ignores-me alcanza mi hermana.

-No te ignoro, ven vamos donde Yuza y las demás- le digo tomándola del brazo para ir.

-"Ahora si esta seria"- masculló bajo Iris, no le dije nada solo seguí caminando –Entonces vamos, de seguro que estarán cocinando dulces-alza la voz para que el ambiente vuelva a ser grato.

 **Continuara**

 **Bueno este es otra historia que estoy creando de mi loca imaginación, este explica cómo fue que se metió en ese lío Acaria dando el resultado anterior.**

 **Quienes les gustaron está loca historia me pueden dejar un review.**

 **Nos vemos para la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen sino al gran Masami Kurumada**

 **La historia en si si lo es.**

 **Correcciones: Monkey ( =) )**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Santuario de Atena- Fueras de Rodorio**  
 **PoV Atena**

-"Lo siento tanto Acaria, debí prohibirte que hagas aquello"-me lamente, poniéndome de pie de los escalones que tiene la estatua que me representa.

-Señorita Atena no debe estar preocupada- escuche la voz de Shion.

-Es que no puedo, por mi culpa ella es castigada-contuve las ganas de llorar por mi amiga.

-La señorita Acaria es una Diosa?-asentí– en los registros no se dice nada de ella, señorita Atena, Acaria que Diosa es?- me pregunto, iba a responderle pero en ese momento el cielo se puso negro que solo fue perturbado por una luz que bajó estrellándose en los jardines del Santuario –que fue eso?.

-"Ese brillo, pero si es"-pensé y luego el cielo volvió a tener el color azul de siempre– es ella, está aquí- susurre comenzando a correr escaleras abajo, pasando por las casas del zodiaco, Shion me sigue de cerca cuidando de que no me lastime en mi carrera.

-Diosa Atena-escucho las voces de los caballeros revividos.

-No se acerque, puede ser peligroso- Doko me advierte poniéndose en mi camino.

-No me hará daño lo sé- aparte a Doko, siguiendo mi camino hacia aquel brillo.

-Qué es esa cosa que brilla?- pregunta el caballero de piscis acercándose junto a mí- esa cosa intrusa que tiene la osadía de aplastar mi bellas flores, Atena no debe acercarse más-me advierte.

-No pasa nada Afrodita- el brillo se intensifico haciendo que cerrara mis ojos.

-Muro de cristal- escucho la voz de Mu. Cuando el brillo desapareció abrí mis ojos viéndola tirada en el suelo.

-Pero si es una chica- Shaka se acercó lo suficiente para poder verla cuando el brillo desapareció.

-Una chica?- se escuchó la pregunta de los caballeros.

-Estas seguro Shaka?- le pregunta Mu esperando a que quizás el guardián de la sexta casa se equivocase.

-Si lo estoy Mu- sus compañeros se le quedan viendo aun incrédulos –qué?

-Cómo es que estas seguro, si ni siquiera abres los ojos para observarla- le hacen recuerdo haciendo que una pequeña mueca de disgusto se dibujara en su rostro.

-No es necesario que la vea para saber que es- masculló, a leguas se notaba que quería quitar más de algún sentido a sus compañeros.

-Acaria- la llamo acercándome al cuerpo de ella "tu castigo será volver a ser humana" recordé el castigo que le impuso mi padre cuando salía de la sala – Acaria- la llamo nuevamente, esta vez reacciona, veo que sus pestañas se mueven intentando acostumbrarse a la claridad, Acaria abre sus ojos grises cuando otra luz cae cerca de donde nos encontramos.

.

.

.

 **En el Olimpo**  
 **PoV Iris**  
Cuando escuche a Afrodita hablar con Ares sobre que mi hermana será llamada para decidir su castigo en menos de 30 minutos, me asuste y mucho así que me dirijo rápido al salón de los Dioses.

-Señorita Iris venga conmigo por favor- se puso en mi camino el Dios mensajero de Zeus –el Dios Zeus me pidió que la lleve a las sala que está a lado del salón principal.

-Para qué?- pregunto dejándome llevar por él.

-Ya lo sabrá señorita Iris- me dice, tratando en todo momento de evitar el contacto visual para conmigo, estoy segura que lo sabe.

Entramos a la sala contigua del salón principal "no entiendo la manía de haber construido paredes anti-ruido, ni siquiera escucho lo que están diciendo" pienso comenzando a andar en círculos por toda la sala.

-Señorita Iris no haga eso- me reprocha tendiéndome una copa con jugo de naranja – tenga.

-No tengo sed gracias, además dudo mucho que haga un agujero por mi caminar- bromeo tratando de no pensar en el castigo de Aica.

-No es por eso, se puede marear por tanto dar vueltas- me responde cortes.

No preste atención a lo que me dijo sino a la nueva presencia que se había presentado en el salón de los Dioses "esta presencia, pero si es Atenea" pienso acercándome a la puerta para salir y comprobarlo.

-No puede señorita Iris- me cerró la puerta cuando pretendía salir -"rayos, casi lo logro"-pienso.

-Pero por qué?- reclamo intentando a la vez apartarlo de la puerta –déjame salir Hermes.

-No puedo Iris es una orden del señor Zeus- me sostiene de ambas manos llevándome al sillón que ahí se encuentra pero claramente no se lo puse fácil.

Estuve intentando a que me soltara por un minuto cuando sentí la presencia de Atenea salir y la de mi hermana desparecer "No" pienso con horror dejándome caer al suelo de rodillas aun siendo sostenida por las manos.

-"Hermes trae a Iris en este momento"-la voz de Zeus resonó en la mente del mensajero.

-"Esta bien"-asiente.

-Por qué?- pregunto tan solo al aire, Hermes intenta animarme, pero era inevitable sentir la tristeza que en ese momento sentía, las lágrimas nublaban mi vista, y sentía mi cuerpo lánguido y frágil. No sentí como había llegado al salón, alce mi rostro viendo los rostros de los tres dioses mayores, tenía ganas de reclamarles, destruir cualquier cosa para no llorar amargamente por mi hermana mayor.

-Muy bien, Iris tu castigo será volver a ser humana- comienzan a explicarme pero yo solo quería una cosa– pasaras como…

-Donde está mi hermana?, acaso la mataron?- le interrumpo sin contener ya mis lágrimas.

-Iris, tranquilízate-Deméter se acerca a mí para contenerme.

-Siéntate Deméter- la autoritaria voz de Zeus hizo que ella se quedara en su lugar.

-Iris, tu hermana no está muerta, no la matamos, en nuestra mente nunca paso esa idea jamás, así que tranquilízate, Acaria está en estos momentos con los mortales al igual que tú vas a estar- comienza a contarme, siento alivio al saber que mi hermana está viva–te enviare a donde ella esta, de acuerdo?-Yo solo asentí, esperando estar nuevamente con Acaria, aquella que me cuidaba en los tiempos difíciles antes de estar en el Olimpo y conocer a los Dioses, aquella persona que considero más que mi hermana y amiga, yo ya no recuerdo como eran mis padres, hace tiempo que se me había olvidado como eran, mientras que Acaria el nombre que ella se puso cuando llegamos, siempre está ahí desde mi niñez hasta ahora, siento que caigo en el vórtice que creo Zeus cayendo en la inconciencia después.

 **Continuara**

 **Bueno este es otra historia que estoy creando de mi loca imaginación, este explica cómo fue que se metió en ese lío Acaria dando el resultado anterior.**

 **Quienes les gustaron está loca historia me pueden dejar un review.**

 **Nos vemos para la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen sino al gran Masami Kurumada**

 **La historia en si si lo es.**

 **Correcciones: Monkey ( =) )**

 **Chapter 3**

 **PoV Aioros**

"Pero qué demonios" me tapo de nuevo los ojos, había caído algo cerca de donde nos encontramos, emitiendo la misma luz que el otro, a la vez desapareciendo.

-Aioros tu sabes porque están cayendo cosas del cielo?- escucho la pregunta de mi hermano, pero no le presto mayor atención, solo me acerqué al objeto que cayó, haciendo que abra mis ojos de sorpresa, el "objeto" que Aioria mencionaba no era tal, sino una persona, para ser específico, una chica.

-"Que hermosa"-me detuve de repente cuando paso ese pensamiento a tal punto de hacerme retroceder.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **PoV Iris**

Abri mis ojos de golpe volviéndolos a cerrar inmediatamente por la luz, pestañee un par de veces para mejorar mi campo visual, cuando ya pude ver mejor intente levantarme y caminar, solo pude quedar sentada, mis piernas no respondían-"estoy con los mortales, así que esto es tener un cuerpo mortal nuevamente"- me vi mis manos, brazos, codos, toque mis piernas, rodilla, me saque los zapatos que tengo puesto para tocar mis pies, siento mi cuerpo pesado, el viento soplar mi cabello, sonreí ya que esto no se sentía cuando era inmortal, vi mi vestido- "es el mismo que tenía puesto"- no había cambiado nada, solo que mi cuerpo se sentía más vivo que antes, veo donde me encuentro, observando las flores, escombros, arboles, vi a lo lejos el templo de Atenea -"así que me encuentro en el santuario de Atenea"-escucho los murmullos de personas, gire mi cabeza en esa dirección viendo a trece hombres parados por donde estoy, mas allá vi a quien buscaba, me puse de pie rápidamente pasando por un chico de cabello castaño oscuro que estaba muy cerca de donde me encontraba, también me hice paso por medio de los otros -"tienen armadura doradas, al menos once de ellos, deben ser las personas que Acaria revivió"-me quedo quieta no intente acercarme más donde Acaria se encuentra, no sabía quién es la otra persona que esta con mi hermana ya que no podía ver porque otro caballero esta ahí cerca de ella tapando a la otra persona, Acaria parecía que buscara a alguien, cuando me vio, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron sentí que me transmitía paz, ella me sonríe como siempre, solo necesite eso para acortar la distancia que me separa de mi hermana, me lancé a ella como casi siempre lo hacía, enterrando mi cara en su hombro poniendo mis brazos alrededor de ella para dar rienda suelta a mi llanto, tuve miedo que ella me dejara como hicieron nuestros padres. -No quiero que me dejes- le susurre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PoV Acaria**

Atenea fue quien me despertó, diciéndome donde me encuentro y que fue lo que paso hace un momento, busque con la mirada a Iris a ver si la encontraba, cuando la vi ahí de pie atrás de ese muchacho rubio quieta como casi nunca lo era, mirándome; cuando termine de examinarla de pies a cabeza supe que se encuentra bien así que le sonreí, sintiendo como mi hermana se me lanza al momento, sus lágrimas en mi hombro y como me abraza, sentí alivio al darme cuenta que ella había caído en el mismo lugar que yo.  
-No quiero que me dejes- sentí como las lágrimas se me acumulan en los ojos cuando escuche aquello, la abrace comenzando a sobarle la cabeza para que se tranquilice.  
-No lo haré- le prometo escapándoseme algunas lágrimas, comenzando a sollozar junto con mi hermana.

Sin saber que los caballeros que reviví nos miraban con curiosidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Normal**

-" Que rayos sucede aquí"- Death Mask pregunta vía cosmos - " oye Mu tu sabes lo que sucede?".

\- "No tengo idea DMask"- le responde el guardián de la primera casa.

\- "Que inútil eres en este momento cordero"- se burló el santo de cáncer haciendo que los demás rieran disimuladamente.

\- "Y tu Camus lo sabes?"- Milo pasó un brazo por los hombros del santo de acuario recargándose sobre él.

\- "No, no lo sé, así que quita tu brazo de mi hombro"- al no obtener respuesta comenzó a congelarle el brazo.

\- "Rayos, no seas así Camus, solo pregunte"- se quejó el peliazul sacando rápidamente su brazo.

\- "A ver si no preguntas cosas estúpidas"- le respondió con el ceño fruncido.

\- "Muchachos compórtense"- el patriarca les llamó la atención, haciendo que los caballeros al instante se pongan serios.

\- "Si ves lo que causas Milo, por tu culpa su ilustrísima nos regañó"- le riño el de cabellos aguamarina descongelándole el brazo.

\- "Si yo no eh hecho nada"- refutó moviendo su brazo.

\- "Ya cállate Milo"- la voz del maestro Doko, hizo que el santo de escorpio al fin dejara de hacer escándalo.

Los demás santos tenían una cara burlona- " no es justo que solo me rete a mí"-refunfuñó por último el santo de la octava casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **PoV Atena**  
-Shion- lo llame pidiéndole que se acercara- quiero presentarte a mis amigas, la Diosa Acaria y su hermana menor Iris, él es Shion nuestro patriarca.

-Es un placer conocer a las amigas de mi Diosa- inclinó su cabeza mostrándoles respeto, las Diosas quienes también sonríen inclinándose mostrando su respeto al patriarca.

-Y nosotras al patriarca de Atenea, soy Acaria la Diosa de las reencarnaciones y de la vida humana y animales- se presentó -y ella es mi hermana menor.

-Soy Iris, aunque mi nombre lo dice igual lo digo- el comentario que hizo reír a todos incluyendo al patriarca quien lo hacía disimuladamente -Diosa del arco iris y de la lluvia a sus órdenes- nuevamente hizo una inclinación educada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Pov normal**  
-"Pero que fue lo que dijeron esas chicas?"- preguntó Aioria a Mu, vía cosmos.

\- "Que son Diosas"- respondió también algo desconcertado.

\- "Eso no es lo importante compañeros, dijeron que son Diosas de la reencarnación y del arco iris, acaso existen Diosas así"- decía un poco exaltado Milo.

\- "Parece que si Milo"- le responde Shura quién se percata que el guardián de la novena casa se ve algo extraño -"Oye Aioros que te sucede?".

-"…"-al escuchar la pregunta de Shura hace que vuelva a la realidad el caballero -"No es nada".

\- "Nada, pero si hace rato que no te mueves pareces estatua, por lo menos parpadea"- bromeó.

No prestó atención a lo que le dijo, estaba ocupado como para prestar atención a los demás, solo le intrigaba una cosa: "Por qué unas Diosas están aquí?" y tampoco despegaba la mi mirada de aquella chica, la segunda que había caído, algo en ella le da curiosidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Pov Shaka**  
" ¿Por qué están aquí?" me pregunto viendo con desconfianza a esas chicas que se proclaman Diosas, porque no tienen un aura divina así que descarte la idea de que ellas digan la verdad.

-No pueden ser Diosas ustedes- le digo recibiendo la miradas de todos además de una inquisidora que me es dirigida por la supuesta "Diosa de la reencarnación"

-Pero que dices Shaka, acaso te has vuelto loco- escucho el reclamo de Kanon- Shaka no digas idioteces.

-Shaka no puedes andar diciendo eso- escucho el reclamo ahora de Saga.

-Por qué lo dices Shaka?- pregunta Mu mucho más conciliador que los demás.

-Porque no tienen una aura divina como la de Atena- respondo, no apartando en ningún momento la mirada de aquella "Diosa", no sabía en qué momento abrí mis ojos para observarla mejor pero ahora no los podía apartar.

 **Continuara...**

 **Bueno este es otra historia que estoy creando de mi loca imaginación, este explica cómo fue que se metió en ese lío Acaria dando el resultado anterior.**

 **Quienes les gustaron está loca historia me pueden dejar un review.**

 **Nos vemos para la próxima.**


End file.
